


What Do You Know About Falling in Love With Angels?

by tzuyuist



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung is whipped for tzuyu, dahyun's an angel, jeongyeon's a jealous girlfriend, love confused nayeon, mina's a bean, president nayeon, sana's a flirt, secretary jihyo, treasurer mina, vice president jeongyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzuyuist/pseuds/tzuyuist
Summary: a short story in which Kim Dahyun, who's an angel from above, finds herself in a land that's not familiar. she doesn't know that she's been sent there to help people fall in love, actually, she falls in love herself.





	1. prologue + introductions

dahyun opens her eyes, her heads hurts and the ground beneath her feels rock solid. she's a bit confused, since the place she usually slept was as soft as a cloud, in fact, it was a cloud.

you see, dahyun is an angel, was an angel. you know, the ones with the wings and halo ; usually wearing white. she wasn't old enough to be doing what her parents did, she actually didn't know what her parents did, they were always gone. the best thing she could do around her home was fly around, maybe kick a few clouds, and hang out with her friends.

brightness took over her vision and she could see nothing else. the brightness settled down but all she could see was blurred colors, not colors that she recognized though. not colors that she would normally wake up to. she moves her hands around a bit and feels something prickly, but soft? it made her porcelain white skin itchy, she didn't like it.

her vision gets clearer and she sees sights like never before. tall brown pillars? weirdly shaped multicolored things? and she was laying on something hard and...gray? nothing was familiar. the sky was a light shade of blue too, not the creamy white shade she was used to. the ground wasn't filled with the soft, white clouds. everything was different.

where was she?

-

what do you know about falling in love with angels?

—

_•-starring-•_

—

Kim Dahyun, The Angel of Love  
"my name is Kim Dahyun, and i'm an angel."

—

Chou Tzuyu  
"have i seen you before?"

—

Son Chaeyoung  
"are you new here?"

—

Myoui Mina  
"i hope to see you around more!"

—

Park Jihyo  
"welcome to the school!"

—

Sana Minatozaki  
"hey beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

—

Hirai Momo  
"are you some sort of cupid?"

—

Yoo Jeongyeon  
"hey, stop flirting with my girlfriend"

—

Im Nayeon  
"can you tell me what love is?"

—

_coming soon_

—

hello readers!   
i've been wanting to start a new series for a while. i archived my other book, YOUTH, because i had no story line whatsoever and didn't like how it was going, i was running out of ideas for it. it honestly could've passed as any other twice ff. this will be out once i make a solid storyline so please be patient for this to come out! thank you for checking this out, i hope i don't disappoint :)

— sincerely, sunshinechaeng


	2. ch.1 | hey! what're doing?

  
_dahyun opens her eyes, her heads hurts and the ground beneath her feels rock solid. she's a bit confused, since the place she usually slept was as soft as a cloud, in fact, it was a cloud._

_you see, dahyun is an angel, was an angel. you know, the ones with the wings and halo ; usually wearing white. she wasn't old enough to be doing what her parents did, she actually didn't know what her parents did, they were always gone. the best thing she could do around her home was fly around, maybe kick a few clouds, and hang out with her friends._

_brightness took over her vision and she could see nothing else. the brightness settled down but all she could see was blurred colors, not colors that she recognized though. not colors that she would normally wake up to. she moves her hands around a bit and feels something prickly, but soft? it made her porcelain white skin itchy, she didn't like it._

_her vision gets clearer and she sees sights like never before. tall brown pillars? weirdly shaped multicolored things? and she was laying on something hard and...gray? nothing was familiar. the sky was a light shade of blue too, not the creamy white shade she was used to. the ground wasn't filled with the soft, white clouds. everything was different._

_where was she?_

•••

many different thoughts were racing around dahyun's mind. she sees many people walking around, with colored clothes on? some even have these little soft looking small humans that walk on four legs following them, it made dahyun curious, and possibly a bit scared. some had their tongues sticking out and their mouths hanging open, making their little teeth visible. the angel thought it was cute, but she would never go near one.

as she looked down at herself she realized she wasn't wearing her usual attire, which was an elegant white dress. instead, she was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of black jeans and some slide on vans. the pants were uncomfortable for her, she wasn't used to her legs being covered by a piece of cloth. she would usually fly around barefoot when she was home, so her feet felt like they were being squished, which wasn't enjoyable at all. she was thinking of taking them off right where she is, but seeing as though there was too many people for her liking, she decided not to.

she got up from wherever she was sitting on and tried to fly. she kept on jumping and jumping but she didn't seem to make her way off the ground. she scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. she feels her back to see if her wings are still there. they aren't. panic takes over dahyun's whole body as she starts feeling her back more viciously, trying to believe if what she's feeling is true or not. anyone walking by would wonder if this girl has an itch on her back or something. dahyun didn't care about what people thought. she only cared about the fact that she might be stuck there in that spot forever.

the angel finally gets herself together and tries to figure out ways to move, so she's not stuck wherever she's standing. dahyun observes what the other people are doing and tries to mimic them. she moves one of her legs forward and moves the other one at the same time. it doesn't work out great for her. she tries again, this time moving them at separate times.

if we're being honest, she looked like she was impersonating a robot. it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but no one would think it was a good impression. many people were staring at this, breathtaking, pale girl that had shining gold hair and was walking like a robot. a sight for sore eyes if i do say so myself.

dahyun made her way to the rails that blocked people from falling into the ocean (the park is near a beach). she looked down over the rails and thought it'd be a perfect way to start flying, to jump from a higher platform to down below. she positions herself to jump and when she was about to, someone holds her back.

"hey! what're you doing?" the voice sounds distressed and dahyun turns around in confusion.

"i'm trying to get out of here." dahyun replies, her voice is monotone, much different than how she talks in her own world.

"no! don't do that! you have so much to live for." the girl says. dahyun notices the girl is shorter than her and has shoulder length black hair, she looks like someone she has seen in her world. worry is spread across the girls face as she tries to convince dahyun not to jump.

"it's the only way i'll get to where i want to be." dahyun explains, the girl scrunches her eyebrows, obviously confused.

"where exactly are you heading?" the girl asks. dahyun points up to the sky.

"up there." the girl widens her eyes and drags dahyun along. dahyun is stumbling since she still hasn't got used to using her legs for transportation.

"nope, we're getting you out of here. i'm sure there are ways you can solve your problems." the girl insists. dahyun crosses her eyebrows.

"the only problem is that i'm stuck here."

the girl stops and turns around to look dahyun in the eyes, suddenly realizing how beautiful the interesting girl was. redness took over her cheeks and she turns back around.

"there's much more beautiful things to see here, trust me." the girl turns back around to show off a smile. this makes dahyun shut up and stay quiet for a while.

"where are we going?" dahyun asks the girl, she observes buildings as they are walking. of course she doesn't recognize them, but they're nice, i guess.

"to the school dormitories." the girl replies, not looking back at the angel.

"school dormitories?" the girl turns around and looks at dahyun.

"are you new here? i don't think i've seen you around." her eyebrows are crossed and she looks at dahyun suspiciously.

"yes?" dahyun replies, unsure of what to answer.

"thought so. i guess you can stay with me and my roommate once you get into the school." the girl turns back around and keeps dragging dahyun to the 'school dormitories' or whatever they're called.

"wait what?" dahyun never said she was going to join any school ; she didn't even know what a school was.

"oh! i'm sorry for assuming you were going to attend this school. are you from a different part of town?"

"am i a what?" chaeyoung tilts her head and squints her eyes.

"are you from somewhere else?"

"yes, i think so."

"you think so?" dahyun could see the confusion taking over the smaller girls face.

"i am from somewhere else?"

"oh. i guess i could ask my roommate to drop you off, wherever you're from."

"your roommate can fly?" the girl's face gets taken over by confusion once again.

"fly? why would she be able to fly? she's a normal human, just like you and i."

"i'm an angel."

"you're a what?"

"my name is kim dahyun, and i'm an angel." the girl doesn't seem convinced

"okay, kim dahyun. nice to meet you! my name is son chaeyoung, i'm a student." dahyun's eyes narrow.

"what's a student? is it another species?" the girl named chaeyoung lets out a small laugh.

"you're funny! i'm a human that goes to school." this makes dahyun even more confused.

"what's a school?" chaeyoung stops playfully laughing and looks at dahyun weirdly.

"you don't have schools where you're from?" the angel shakes her head. "oh? you seem quite smart."

"well, a school is where people learn things that are necessary to excel in life, or something like that, it's what my parents told me. i don't really believe that, but whatever." dahyun nods her head slowly, taking in all the information.

"so you're an angel huh? i mean you're literally glowing i wouldn't be surprised, and you're also gorgeous! there's this one girl at my school that looks like an angel as well. she's amazing." chaeyoung blabbers on about how perfect the girl is. dahyun scrunches her eyebrows,  wondering how do people know what angels look like if they've never seen one.

"who is this girl you're talking about?"

"oh i don't think I should tell you. hey! i have an idea! can you help me talk to her? aren't angels supposed to help people with love or something?" dahyun bites her lip, she wants to say no, but she doesn't even know herself.

"i guess." chaeyoung jumps playfully at this.

"cool! come on, we gotta get to my dorm." chaeyoung pulls dahyun along and brings them towards the dormitories.

—

 

hello readers!

i hope i'm making this book interesting for you guys. if this wasn't interesting, i promise it'll get more interesting, since in the next chapter there'll be more characters to introduce! this was just supposed to be a sort of introduction to dahyun's first thoughts of the human world and also to introduce dahyun's first friend [chaeyoung] ! thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed!

— sincerely, sunshinechaeng


	3. ch.2 | friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahyun meets some people ; perhaps maybe some new friends?

"welcome to my humble aboud!" chaeyoung shouts as she unlocks a door, gesturing for dahyun to go inside.

"chaeyoung? are you home?" someone from inside the dorm spoke. dahyun turned her head cautiously, trying to find whoever was speaking.

"oh don't worry about that," chaeyoung reassuringly says to dahyun, "that's just my roommate, her name is sana." chaeyoung then turns her head to yell. "sana! i'm home!"

they both hear footsteps and suddenly a girl with dark hair and pink tips comes out from the hallway. again, dahyun gets surprised by how familiar these people look, almost everyone she sees looks like someone she recognizes from her world.

"chaeyoungie, welcome home! did you get what i needed?" sana asked the younger, not noticing the unexpected guest. chaeyoung shakes her head.

"no sorry. i picked up this cutie though." the shortest points towards dahyun and sana turns towards that direction. upon noticing the guest, her lips form a smirk and dahyun's eyebrows scrunch. sana walks up to dahyun and takes her hand.

"hey beautiful, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" sana kisses dahyun's hand and the owner of it just looks at it in disgust. sana is taken aback by the act and just hides behind her hands in embarrassment. chaeyoung on the other hand, she's trying to hold in her laughter, it's not working very well. sana ends up slapping chaeyoung's arm while whining.

"where'd you get her? people usually fall for that! i'm telling you there's something wrong with her." sana pouts while chaeyoung just gags.

"okay enough flirting, please." chaeyoung says while looking at sana, the latter roles her eyes in response. "this is kim dahyun, she claims she's an angel." sana nods her head.

"i can totally see it." sana winks at dahyun. dahyun just gives the older a weird face and turns to chaeyoung.

"stop flirting!" chaeyoung says again, "your girlfriend will get jealous." sana sticks her tongue out at chaeyoung.

"by the way, can you bring her over?" the youngest asks her roommate. "she's the vp, right?" sana gives a thumbs up. "good, we can enroll this angel then."

sana pulls out her phone and dials a number, bringing the phone up to her ear. dahyun, being an angel, looks at the device weirdly. chaeyoung nods her head towards the clueless, signaling she'll tell her about it later. after a couple seconds of ringing, sana puts the phone on speaker mode and talks.

"hey babe, can you come over to my dorm for a minute?" she says in her best aegyo voice. chaeyoung cringes and dahyun just covers her ears, annoyed by the unbelievably high voice.

"why? what'd you do this time?" a disgusted but concerned voice says from the other line.

"nothing! it was chaeyoung who did something this time actually!" a muffled sound comes from the speaker, indicating laughter.

"you're kidding! please tell me you're kidding." the voice is still laughing, which makes chaeyoung glare at the phone and crosses her eyebrows.

"she brought a girl over." sana says boastfully into the phone, even though it wasn't her that brought dahyun there.

"really? what'd you do to her chaeyoung?" the voice says jokingly.

"nothing!" chaeyoung yells frustrated, taking the words seriously, but knowing they're a joke. the girl from the other line just chuckles at the youngers fierceness.

"alright, see you in a few." after that, the phone goes silent and sana stuffs it back in her pocket. a couple minutes later they hear a knock on the door.

"that was quick" chaeyoung mumbles to herself. she was about to open the door when the obnoxious blonde just busted inside.

"where's the girl?" the blonde asked the younger, chaeyoung just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"depends, which one are you talking about?" the blonde rolls her eyes.

"the one that you brought here? unless you're lying if course." the blonde crosses her arms and smirks causing chaeyoung to just groans in response, calling sana to bring over the girl.

they come over, sana clinging to her arm while dahyun tries to not fall over by the weight that's shes being dragged by, although sana's not even heavy, the angel's just weak. the blonde's face turns into disgust and she looks in the opposite direction.

"jeongyeonnie! hi!" sana greets the blonde. the girl who's name is 'jeongyeonnie' doesn't reply. "this cutie right here is kim dahyun!" sana says to jeongyeonnie, trying to strike a conversation with her girlfriend. sana sighs and turns towards dahyun

"dahyunnie," sana calls towards her, "you think i'm cute right?" jeongyeonnie looks towards them and waits for dahyun to respond. the one mentioned just looks at the older clinging to her arm and scrunches her nose.

"i guess?" sana smiles and looks at jeongyeonnie. the older rolls her eyes and moves towards them.

"hey, stop flirting with my girlfriend." is what she says to dahyun, jokingly of course. she pushes the younger off her girlfriend (more like pushes her girlfriend off the younger) lightly, trying to not hurt her the fragile looking girl.

"sorry," dahyun says, looking ashamed at what she's done. jeongyeonnie looks at the younger and pats her shoulder.

"don't worry, it's not your fault," she reassured while glaring at sana, who just puts on a guilty smile. "my name is yoo jeongyeon by the way, not jeongyeonnie, please don't call me that."

"are you guys just gonna keep fighting all day? or do want me to tell you the reason why i brought her here?" chaeyoung says out of blue, the three almost forgot she was there.

"wait you have a reason?" sana shouts, surprised chaeyoung didn't just bring home a cute girl to get with.

"of course i do! i don't bring girls home just to have fun like you do," the mentioned girls girlfriend raises her eyebrows. "er i mean used to."

"wait why'd you bring me over?" jeongyeon suddenly asks. "was it to get me jealous?"

"what? no!" chaeyoung replies. the blonde sighs in relief. "it actually was to get dahyun into this school, like register her or something."

"oh okay. we just need her files and we can get her in." jeongyeon says. chaeyoung starts to sweat.

"i don't think she has any." chaeyoung nervously adds, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"what? why?" chaeyoung looks over at dahyun so she can give the reason.

"i'm an angel."

•••

after explaining how she got here, everyone except chaeyoung was surprised.

"wait, so you're actually an angel? i was just kidding earlier! and i didn't believe chaeyoung cause she's a whole liar." sana spoke, getting hit by the mentioned on the arm, it wasn't a soft hit either. dahyun laughed in response, while sana rubs where she got hit.

"so you just somehow woke up here? in this world? feels bad honestly, it sucks here." jeongyeon says, pity in her eyes. "i guess i could try to enroll you into this school, it might take some time though. you can just stay and hang out here?" dahyun nods her head.

"alright, i'll see you guys as soon as possible then." jeongyeon waves her hands and goes towards the door. "hope you have fun here, dahyun." jeongyeon shoots her a soft smile and heads out the door. as soon as jeongyeon is out of sight, sana turns towards chaeyoung.

"you never told us why you brought dahyunnie here." she was smirking, the youngest just turned away.

"it's not that important." the dark haired girl replies.

"she needs me to help with her love life." dahyun butts in, chaeyoung glares at her for letting out the 'secret'.

"i knew it had something to do with her." sana chuckles. dahyun tilts her head.

"who's 'her'?"

"oh? chaeyoung never told you? her name is —" sana gets cut off by chaeyoung, who's now holding her hand over the older's mouth. she gives dahyun a smile.

"don't worry about it. i'll tell you when you see he- ew sana! did you just lick my hand?" chaeyoung snatches her hand away from the older's mouth.

"yes! now as i was saying, her name is —" chaeyoung tackles sana to the ground, covering her mouth again.

"are you trying to kill me?" sana mumbles, having a bit of trouble breathing.

"as a matter of fact, yes!" chaeyoung replies, trying her hardest to cover the older's mouth.

"why does it matter if dahyunnie knows her name or not? it's not like she's friends with her or anything." sana whines, pushing chaeyoung off of her.

"because!" chaeyoung responds, getting off the floor and brushing off the nonexistent dirt that got on her.

"whatever." sana rolls her eyes and heads to the hallway. chaeyoung turns to the angel.

"sorry about that. you'll learn her name soon, i promise." the dark haired girl gives a soft smile, in which dahyun returns.

"you can walk around i guess, there's nothing much to do in the dorms." chaeyoung says, making her way to the couch."

"will you come with me?" dahyun asks, she doesn't claim herself to be a pro at how to live in this universe, at least not yet.

"if you want, but it's not necessary."

"oh okay." the angel says softly as she turns her head to the door and walks towards it.

"be back soon though." dahyun nods her head and makes her way out the door.

•••

dahyun did not like this place one bit.

it was confusing for her, to say the least. she was still having a hard time walking, making the process even more difficult. she couldn't go down the stairs properly, causing people to stare. she had bruises on her milky white skin from all the times she had fallen. you could say she hated it here.

she was on the last flight of stairs, cursing [fricken, shoot, heck, etc. cause we don't use curse words in this house] at chaeyoung for living in such a high up dorm.  she had to hold onto the railings, it made her walk slower, but it was definitely safer. she had tried to use the elevators (she didn't know what they were). she didn't know you had to press a button to open the doors, seeing as she had tried to literally break the metal by slamming her body into them, causing bruises to get onto her arms as well. lets just say that didn't work out as well as she planned.

as she made her way down the last steps, she let go of the railings, thinking she could make it down without falling. she thought wrong. you see, she accidentally tripped over her own foot, causing her to fall forward. as she prepared herself to make contact with the solid ground, she stopped falling. it was a familiar feeling when she would stop flying and just float in midair.

"you should be careful." a soft voice spoke from above dahyun. she looked up to find a gorgeous girl looking down on her, she was ethereal. she was probably the most breathtaking sight dahyun had ever seen, in her world and this one. the girl had long black hair, the tips curled a bit. she was wearing a large black shirt which was tucked into her skirt and had a pair of slippers on. she also had these round things on her face, they suited her very well, but dahyun thought they were weird anyways. she was also quite tall, well, taller than dahyun.

"thank you," dahyun gave the girl a soft smile, only getting a blank stare in response.

"take the elevator next time, it might be a better choice for you." the girl lifted dahyun into an upright position, letting her get a clear look at the angel. "have i seen you before?"

"no i don't think so," dahyun responded shyly. "i'm new here?" the girl tilted her head.

"is that a question?" dahyun widens her eyes and shakes her head.

"no! i'm new here! my name is kim dahyun." the unknown girl pauses for a minute, it looked as if she was thinking to herself. she nods her head slowly after a few seconds.

"okay kim dahyun, nice to meet you." the girl puts out her hand for a shake, which dahyun takes and kisses. the girl pulls her hand away, confused but not disgusted.

"what're you doing?" dahyun feels her face flush in embarrassment as she picks up the ends of her hair to hide behind.

"i saw this person do it, just copying." the girl gives her an awkward smile and heads towards the doors.

"oh okay, look i have to go. see you around?" dahyun nods her head.

"yeah." she waves her hand as the unknown girl walks out the door. "i didn't even get her name." the angel mumbles to herself.

as dahyun was about to walk out the door as well, someone grabs her arm. the angel looks back in surprise. the person that grabbed her arm was a girl. she had dark brown hair and she was smiling, showing off her bunny teeth, which dahyun found cute. the girl also had weird round things on her face, making dahyun want to learn more about them.

"hi! sorry to take you by surprise. i just wanted to ask if that was chou tzuyu you were talking to." the girl says as she lets go of dahyun's arm.

"who's chou tzuyu?" the girl looks taken aback, a different reaction from what dahyun had expected.

"you don't know who chou tzuyu is? you must be new here." dahyun nods her head in response.

"oh! welcome! my name is im nayeon, i'm the president of this lovely school. sorry for asking that question. you see, tzuyu, the girl who just caught you, she's very hard to get close to, because she has a set group of friends, which i'm not part of. i've been trying to become her friend for a while, seeing her talk to you was a huge surprise!" dahyun narrows her eyes as she looks at the girl.

"so are you using me to get closer to her?" the girl shakes her head vigorously.

"of course not! i'm not that kind of person! you honestly seem like a nice person and i'm always looking for new friends! i also saw you having trouble with the stairs and was about to help you but tzuyu swooped in and did it for me! i didn't even see her coming." nayeon blabbers as she rubs the nape of her neck. dahyun gives the girl a soft smile.

"so i'm your friend?"

"only if you want be. i'm not gonna force you to be mine, that's not a pleasant experience." nayeon responds. "if you do wanna be friends, i can start this friendship off by showing you around the school!"

"that'd be lovely." dahyun softly says. the dark haired girl takes her hands and leads them out the dormitories.

"i'd usually do it anyways since i'm the president but i usually don't end up being friends with the new kids, which is a shame...so this is great! do you have your schedule yet?" dahyun shakes her head, wondering what a schedule is. nayeon stops them from walking and tilts her head towards the angel.

"you don't? i guess the first stop shall be the office!" the president leads them to a smaller building which is at the front of the school. as they enter the office they run into jeongyeon, who shows off a giddy smile as she sees dahyun.

"dahyun!" says the blonde happily, "i've been looking for you! i got you enrolled in the school!" the angel widens her eyes as she hears the news.

"you know her already jeongyeon?" nayeon asks the blonde, getting a nod in response. "oh good! do you have her schedule." jeongyeon lets out a nervous giggle and she starts scratching her head.

"well you know how this is a school of performing arts" nayeon nods her head, of course she knew, she's the president. "they need to see dahyun do a type of performance thingie, so uh." jeongyeon turns towards dahyun, "can you play an instrument, sing, dance, or act?"

•••

next thing dahyun knows she's shoved into a room filled with nothing she recognized. she thought they were shaped interestingly and they had a bunch of weird buttons, like an elevator (cause that's the only thing she can compare things to).

although there is this one thing (instrument) that catches her eye. it's sitting in the middle of the room and it's gigantic compared to the other things. it's shiny black surface with a little seat at the end, and a bunch of tiles coming across it, it's magical to dahyun.

the other two just watch the angel as she gravitates towards what they know as a piano. they looked at each other and nodded in agreement, the piano did seem to go well with dahyun, although the actually girl didn't know how to play it.

"you like the piano?" jeongyeon asks from the doorway. dahyun stops in her tracks and turns her head towards the blonde.

"it's very nice." the angel replies as she points to the instrument. nayeon nods her head in agreement.

"yeah, it sure is nice. do you know how to play it?" dahyun shakes her head. nayeon tilts her head and smirks at the girl, making her scrunch her eyebrows in response.

"shouldn't you pick a different one then? how about the guitar." dahyun looks towards the direction where nayeon starts to point. she spots the so called guitar and it's one of the most interesting things she has ever seen. she thinks it's weird how it curves when it could just be straight, maybe it was just for the looks, but then again she knows nothing about this world to question how it's like.

"please let me try to play the...the..." dahyun tries to remember what they called the interesting thing in front of her. "p-pee-ahh-know?" nayeon and jeongyeon give a soft smile at the youngest's attempt to pronounce piano.

jeongyeon walks towards the oldest so that they can confer whether it was safe or not to let the girl try it, since it was rather expensive and they couldn't afford to buy another one, even though the school is known to be an obnoxiously rich one. nayeon glances towards the girl and recognizes her anxiousness.

"you see, she's an angel, so i don't know if she'd damage the piano or not." jeongyeon whispers to the president.

"yeah she cou- wait she's a what?" nayeon asks, taken aback by the nonsense the younger is spreading.

"i know it's not believable, but she said it herself, she's an angel. i don't have the heart to tell her she's a liar, so it's better to believe what she says, since she knows herself the best." nayeon nods her head, finally understanding.

"i'm not sure about the angel part, but i think we should let her play. she seems to want to really badly" nayeon gives in as she keeps seeing the youngest sneak glances at the piano.

"i mean it's your choice, ms.president." nayeon glares at the younger for calling her that, and makes her way towards dahyun.

"you can play, just don't cause any damage to it." dahyun gives off a grateful smile and almost sprints to the instrument. she makes her way to the seat and adjust herself so that she's comfortable. she stares at the sight in front of her. it's breathtaking, elegant. she loves it.

she slides her hands across the keys, much like her mother would do to a harp ; they make a soft sound which causes a smile to form on dahyun's lips. as soon as an image of her mother playing the harp crosses her mind, she remembers a tune she used to play. she wanted to replicate it on the so called piano.

dahyun has no idea what she's doing, but to jeongyeon and nayeon, well, she's making music. her soft touches on the keys create a soft sound that only people who have trained on the piano for years could replicate. the two standing at the side take out their phones to video tape the scene, the angel not noticing ; she's too trapped in her own world.

the tune is heavenly for the angel's ears. she closes her eyes, which causes her to reimagine a scene she would experience often when she was younger. her lovely mother sitting on a stool, harp in hand, playing a tune only dahyun could recognize, as she, a small angel at the time sat in front of her mother, mesmerized by the lovely sounds going into her ears. dahyun softly smiles as she remembers all the times her mother would sit her down and play the harp for her, sometimes just sing to her, which she would enjoy as well.

it would never happen now, it could never happen now. not just because she's stuck in a unknown world but also because her mom is —well she doesn't know where her mom is.

she does say that her parents would often work when she was in her own world, which is true, her dad does work a lot. but her mom, she can't quite remember when she last saw her mom. it was decades ago (she's older than she looks ; she looks like a high schooler). she always tells herself her mom is out doing a tremendously difficult job that takes years to complete, but she knows it's not true. her mother did get lost while doing a job too hard for her to handle, causing the young angel to stay more with herself than others ; she became more reserved. she couldn't even talk to her dad for a long period of time before becoming awkward.

as dahyun gets consumed by her thoughts, the two student council members start to get a bit worried about the angel (or 'so called angel' as they say). naturally, they enjoy the music that the golden haired girl is playing. the only weird thing was that she had her eyes closed. if they didn't know any better they'd think she was just so into the music. but as time went on the soft music she started off playing turned into heavy, emotional music. it's as if her mind was taking her into a different direction than she had planned.

the pace of her fingers got faster as she moved them from one key to another, it was natural to her even if it was her first time playing the instrument. it surprised the other two, mostly because she did call herself an angel, and they were sure there were no pianos where she was from. as she finished her wonderful performance, ending with hard note, which ends up echoing throughout the room.

the two watching give their applause as the angel sits there motionless, frozen with her hands still on the keys of her last note. they both make their way towards her as she turns around to them. they're surprised by what they find out. she's crying. the tears keep slowly running down her face, glistening as the light shines down on her. they were like precious diamonds, ones you wouldn't like to see fall.

that's when they figured out they need to protect this fragile girl, angel they should say.  _protect the fragile angel_ was what they thought, more like they could hear a voice telling it to them, so they went with it.

as the angel was about to slip out of the chair, they run up to catch her. they smile down at her, complimenting her on the piece she had just played.

"you did so well!" nayeon spoke softly. dahyun looked up to the president, wiping away her tears.

"the piano makes a pretty noise." she mumbles. jeongyeon grabs dahyuns hand and pulls her up so she could stand.

"good job, you'll definitely make it in the school." she gives the angel a soft smile, getting one in return.

"do i get to play it again? i'd like to very much." dahyun asks as she lags behind the student council members, who are making their way out the doors.

"how about you stay and practice?" nayeon suggests. "we'll come back with your files in a bit." dahyun stands still where she is and gives them both a smile.

"okay, i'll be here waiting." they both give her a wave as they exit the room. she's now alone. she looks around the room one more time, trying to look for another instrument to play, she finds none of her interest. she sits back down by the piano. dahyun gets ready to play but a soft voice coming from the doorway stops her.

"were you the one playing the music?" dahyun turns her head to where the voice was coming from and her eyes widen as she freezes once again in her spot.

•••

dahyun did say that the person she ran into by the stairs was the most gorgeous human she has ever seen, she was wrong. the person at the doorway was way more breathtaking than anyone she has ever seen, literally. she felt like she couldn't breathe and was probably about to die if she didn't figure out how to. the figure was just peeking her head in at the opening of the door, but that was enough for dahyun to place her as the most beautiful thing she has ever laid her eyes upon.

"are you okay?" the soft voice knocks the angel out of her trance.

"y-yeah! i was the one playing the music, i think?" the person softly chuckles and it's the purest thing dahyun has ever heard.

"i don't think i've seen you around before, are you new?" the girl makes her way inside the room, which lets dahyun get a full look at her. she was right, she was gorgeous. she had medium length light brown hair, which suited her very well. she was wearing a plain black sweatshirt, which was partly tucked into her ripped jeans. she had a soft smile too, much to dahyun's liking.

"yeah, i'm new." dahyun stands up to bow to the girl. "my name is kim dahyun, nice to meet you!" the girl lightly bows as well, putting out her hand after.

"the name's mina, myoui mina."

"mina" dahyun repeats out loud, not loud enough for the girl to hear her though.  _that's a pretty name,_ she thinks to herself as she gives a small smile to the girl standing in front of her.

dahyun takes the girl's hand but doesn't shake it, making it seem like they're just holding hands. the angel is sure she feels a spark running through her body, but she doesn't want to get carried away with her little fantasies. the girl named mina awkwardly smiles as she lets go of the hand.

"well uh," she stutters quietly, dahyun could barely make out what she was saying. "i think you're very gifted in playing the piano." dahyun shoots her a grateful smile. she could've sworn she saw mina's cheeks turn a little pink, but her eye sight isn't the best so she could be wrong.

"thank you! it's my first time playing it!" dahyun boasts, causing mina to lift her eyebrows.

"that was your first time playing the piano? it sounds like you've been practicing it since your childhood." dahyun laughs at this.

"i could never! we don't have those where i'm from!" mina crosses her eyebrows.

"where are you from?"

"i'm from u-" dahyun gets cut off by the door opening, which reveals nayeon, jeongyeon, who's holding a bunch of papers in her hands, and a girl dahyun hasn't seen around before, although she does look familiar.

"mina! we've been looking for you!" nayeon says as she walks up to the two. "i see you've met dahyun, she's gonna be a new student!"

"yeah! she's told me! i heard her playing the piano so i thought i'd check out who it was."

"she plays it very well, doesn't she?" jeongyeon butts in.

"I'd say so," says the unknown girl as she turns to dahyun. "both nayeon and jeongyeon showed me videos of you! my name's park jihyo, the secretary of the school! welcome to the school!"

"nice to meet you!" dahyun smiles at the secretary.

"oh! i forgot to mention," mina says suddenly, "i'm the treasurer of the school!" dahyun never mentioned this, but she doesn't know what those positions mean so she just nods her head, trying to convince the student council members she knows what they are.

"so where are you from? we got interrupted when i was asking. it sounded like it started with a u?" mina asks after a couple minutes of awkward silence. the two that know she's an angel instantly panic upon hearing the question. dahyun, being the dense angel she is goes on to answer the question, but jeongyeon beats her to it.

"the united states!" the blonde yells, making the other three council members and dahyun look over at her, some confused, others just surprised.

"oh? really? what part?" jihyo asks, intrigued by where the younger looking girl was from. dahyun looked at nayeon and jeongyeon with her eyebrows crossed. she had no idea what the united states were and knew nothing about any of the parts there. nayeon, being the quick thinker she is, quite surprising actually, made an L with her right hand and an A with her left.

"LA?" dahyun blurts out as she tilted her head.

"wow that's amazing!" mina comments. "i've always wanted to go there but never got the chance." she was smiling, making dahyun look at her in awe ; her eyes were soft and her lips were curling into a smile.

"well maybe miss kim dahyun can take you there one day." jeongyeon suggests as she puts her arm around dahyun's shoulders. dahyun, who looks at the arm in disgust, quickly replies.

"yeah sure."

"but, don't they have pianos in california?" mina narrows her eyes, remembering that dahyun said they don't have pianos where she's from. nayeon and jeongyeon widen their eyes as they look at the angel, cursing at her for saying such a stupid thing. dahyun lets out a nervous laugh.

"that was just a joke, to...surprise you? of course i've seen pianos before, it's just i've never played one." from the corner of her eyes, dahyun can see the president and vice president silently celebrating her quick save ; they give her a small thumbs up and a cheerful smile.

"oh! well it sure did surprise me!" mina gives a soft smile, causing dahyun's cheeks to redden. nayeon snorts and quickly starts speaking before the environment becomes even more awkward than it already is.

"well then! i guess we should get going!" nayeon hastily grabs the papers away from jeongyeon and gives them to dahyun.

"i don't have much time to give you a tour anymore, it was nice meeting you though!" dahyun shoots a grateful smile at the president and takes the files.

"inside should be your schedule and a few files, i'm sure i'll see you around more because the office would tell me to tour you around tomorrow. hope you enjoy your time here, kim dahyun." and with that, the student council members make their way out of the room, waving at the new girl as they step out the doors.

dahyun just stands in the middle of the room awkwardly, not sure what to do next. her mind is in another place, as she looks around the room. a few minutes into the silence, she hears the door open again. the angel looks up with curiosity.

"there you are! i finally found you!" it's chaeyoung who has entered the room. dahyun waves at the girl who's currently walking towards her. "jeongyeon told me that you're enrolled in the school now, i hope you enjoy it here, i think it's kinda fun, not the learning of course."

"it's interesting." dahyun replies as she gazes at the shorter girl.

"sure is." chaeyoung chuckles. she glances at her phone screen and sighs. "hey, it's getting late, we should start heading to the dorms." she makes her way to the doors, dahyun quickly following behind.

"are we taking the stairs?" chaeyoung looks at the angel as if she's crazy.

"of course not! that's why we have elevators." dahyun widens her eyes at the mention of the horrible thing. as they get closer to the dorms, dahyun distances herself, making sure she doesn't get near the elevator door. chaeyoung simply goes inside and presses the button, making dahyun completely embarrassed.

"are you coming or what?" chaeyoung asks as she holds the button to keep the doors open.

"yeah!" the angel replies as she cautiously makes her way into the elevator.

"you're weird." chaeyoung laughs as she watches the girl make her way slowly into the elevator.

"i'll take that as a compliment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers!  
> this chapter is a bit long, if you didn't notice. i didn't want to break up the chapter into different ones because this one is supposed to introduce all the other characters, which i actually failed to do ; i haven't introduced momo yet. i just couldn't find a way to fit her into the story without having to make dahyun walk around the school more, which wasn't my initial intention, she was only supposed to see a couple of rooms, 2 at the most. she will be introduced in the next chapter though, i promise! thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
